Zen's Art Online
by Personauser93
Summary: Zen is a teen who's only escape from his hospital bad life was the beta for SAO, but once the real game comes out. he is in a fight for his life SAO self-insert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online just my OC**

It was my only escape from this harsh reality… but they took it from me. only temporary but still it was gone. My name is Zen Kara I am a beta tester for SAO. The game was coming out today, so I didn't have to wait long. I would go get it myself… but I'm paralyzed. The doctors say it will be a miracle if I ever can walk again. It's not impossible for me to walk again… heh… what am I thinking. I laughed

I actually had hope for a second I thought to myself in a hospital bed. My arms and legs were limp and couldn't move. They lay gently on the soft bed… yet, I couldn't feel the soft comfort of the bed. Where my arms were, I felt a void, something nonexistent. No they existed, but, only for the sole purpose, of reminding me of the great gift I once had. Were my legs had been, my means of transportation, my ticket into the free world, were now just dead hunks of flesh, hanging, keeping me in this cage of a room.

SAO was a virtual reality online game. That is where I was free, that was my home, not here. The game was made for me. It didn't need arms or legs. It used the one thing that hasn't betrayed me, my mind. In the world, even though I couldn't feel anything, I had freedom. I had the power to explore, make friends, and even have a life. Tears started coming to my eyes. It was definitely better then what I had now. I can't feed myself, I can't protect myself, and I can't even go to the bathroom by myself. I was like a baby. No, I was worse than a baby. Babies could crawl and be free, and as for me, what could I do? I could only lay down wait for the sun to pass me by and the moon lull me to bad while the darkness hid tears. There was only two things that kept me here in the land where the living walked, they were the fact that I couldn't kill myself if I wanted, and my family. My mother and little sister visit every day. My father was like me. he had also given up on me. I haven't seen that man in months. Most of my family still had hope for me. Fools they are. What hope is there, but still, they are the reason I bother logging out of SAO.

Someone opened the door. It was a nurse. They come around every fifteen minutes to half an hour. This one was here to feed me. I had no clock in the room. I asked them to take it out. It just made the days go by slower. I couldn't remember what meal we were on. Once she came in she had sandwiches on tray, so I guessed it was lunch.

"It's lunch time Zen" I was right. The nurse was speaking in a happy tone to try and help me up my mood. No, it didn't work, it would never work.

"You feeling any better?" no I wasn't and I wasn't going to answer her. I abandoned my voice in the real world months back. No this stopped being the real world a long time ago. There was no reason to talk in this fake world anymore. The only person I even react to is my little sister Isis. If I am ever to talk, it would be in SAO. After all that is my real world

The nurse was feeding me the sandwich and if life wasn't bad enough it had avocado. I hated that stuff. I wasn't going to say anything. I just obeyed and ate and once I was done, she left me again. She had given up on talking to me.

Hours were starting to pass by and there was no sign of anything happening. Why would there be something happening? Everything in here can't move!

I always seemed to have bad timing, because the door said otherwise. The door opened and my sister Isis came in. Isis was young around fourteen. She had black long straight hair that stretched down to her waist. Her hair color was the same as mine, and my hair was short, not long. She held in her hand, a copy of SAO. That brought me my first smile of the day. My mother always said that my smile was the brightest thing in her day.

My smile was the one give away she got that told her I wanted to play. She put on my nerve gear and I was now about to play the official version of SAO. Isis finished and I activated it by saying in my head

**Link Start**

The world disappeared and was replaced with white. Colors were flooding my mind they were making up my new home.

Settings came up

**Touch ok**

**Sight ok**

**Hearing ok**

**Taste ok**

**Smell ok**

The settings formed a line. They were all good to go. I went on to the next screen.

Language, I selected Japanese. The language setting disappeared and what replaced it was the log in screen. Since I was a beta tester, I had an account already. I put in my name and password.

Words appeared, they read Zen Kara(M) correct? Yes or No

I used my real name for my username. I had no reason not to. No one knew me so there was no reason to hide my name. The M I guessed stood for male

Yes

The colors came back flooding my mind again and I was in.

I was in a town paved with white bricks. In front of me was a hedge perfectly cut and it slit the path in front of me two ways.

I noticed something new that wasn't in the beta. Tears streamed through my eyes.

"I can feel!" I touched my face with my hand. The longing that I had for this feeling. It was too much. I could feel it. The warmth of my face, the solid ground. The tears wouldn't stop.

This beautiful world gave me the ability to feel. I'm going to enjoy this… for as long as I live.

My appearance was taller than my real body and my hair was now white. Since the game had just came out I started as the bottom level 1. I turned around to see that meny people were loging on at the same time as I.

I smiled "Hello Family"

I started walking. I was on floor one AKA the town of beginnings While I walked through the market I saw many stands of different kinds owned by NPCs. beside every market it overflowed with real players. The game had just came out so there was ten thousand players or even more still in the first town or even right now killing their first mob. That's where I wanted to be. I wanted to level. I made haste towards the fields. I was running past players and even bumped into a few. The bumps sent chills down my spine. I was so great that I could feel. It only took a while to get to the fields, but once I got there I saw great fields of grass, flowers blooming everywhere and to top that off I instantly saw bores that I could fight. I looked at my equipment to see that I had started off with a beginning sword. I readied my stance for the first blow on the bore. My sword was by my hips facing my back. The skill activated and my body glowed a faint purple aura. I ran, the grass and the wind were supporting my action. I jammed the sword into the bore's side making a gap of coded blood. Once I had passed through I turned around to see that the HP bar above the bore's head went to half. The bore charged for revenge. I griped the cold steel in my hand and pointed the sword towards the ground. I activated another skill and slashed upwards. The bore ran into the cut. The momentum from the bore's charge gave my sword the power to slice the whole thing in half.

I defeated my first enemy. I continued to do this for a good twenty minutes and I leveled up. I wanted to save the points that I got from the level up until I found a stronger opponent or I had decided on what I wanted to level. I continued to kill off bores for a good hour. Two bores was my limit at one time. The second bore managed to land a few blows on me and I found out that they didn't transfer the feeling of pain into the game. That made it more convenient for me. I only had to remember the good and not the bad parts of being able to feel.

I hit level three and decided I wanted to log out. I opened the screen and opened the settings.

"What's this?" I said in unbelief. "Where is the log out button?" I checked every menu and option for the log out. It was just gone. I wanted to think that it was an error that they were going to fix. I was about to have my answer. My body started to decode bit by bit. It was a force teleport.

I was teleported to the main hall, and I wasn't the only one. A bell was ringing from the main bell tower in the dead center of the town of beginnings. There was commotion amongst the crowd, confusion.

"Do you know what is happening?" a random guy asked me.

"No… sorry" I replied

I didn't know what was going on and apparently no one else did ether.

"Look up there" someone spotted something. It was a glowing red panel blinking off and on saying warning. Once everyone had their attention on it, it grew. Warning, system error, warning, these were all things that thousands of panels read as the surrounded the town in a dome.

Red liquid started oozing out of the cracks in the panels forming a huge blob in the air. The blob eventually formed a clocked man. The man didn't have a face. I would think that it was a welcome event, but it was too ominous.

"Attention players. I welcome you to my world." The clocked figure greeted. "My name is Akihiko Kiaba and as of this moment I am in control of this world." What does he mean by that? I thought to myself.

"I'm sure most of you had noticed that you are all missing an option in your main menu. The log out button. Let me assure you, this is not a defect in the game. This is how Sword Art Online was designed to be. You cannot log yourself out of SAO and no one from the outside will be able to shut down or remove the nerve gear that is on your head. If anyone tries to do so, a transmitter inside of the nerve gear will go off and fry your brain and you will die."

Everyone was panicking at what he had said. There was no way out of this game

Akihiko continued "despite my warning family and friends have tried to remove the nerve gear from some of the players. As a result, the game has two hundred and thirteen less players then when it had begun." He brought up new reports in the sky reporting deaths from nerve gear. This man was serious.

"There is no longer anyway to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted from the system, forever and the nerve gear will destroy your brain." This has to be a joke. "there is only one way for a player to escape death and that is to complete the game. Right now you are gathered on floor one. The lowest level of Incrag. If you manage to defeat the dungeon and defeat the boss you may advance to the next floor. If you defeat the boss on floor one hundred and you will have cleared the game." This was now a death game. My sweat escape was now a fight for my life. I never had anything work out for me. Even my freedom comes with a price.

"One last thing" the clocked figure continued "I gave you all an item in you inventory, please take a look."

I took out the item in my inventory and it was a mirror. What was this supposed to do? Remind us of who we are? My questions were swiftly answered when every player was swallowed by a light. Once all the lights disappeared we were all revealed as we truly were. I was lucky my body didn't bring the peralyzation with it.

"You are probably wondering why I did this" damn right I am "My goal was to be able to control the fate of a world I designed. As you can see I have achieved my goal. This marks the end of the tutorial and the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, **I wish you the best of luck**

**WOooooo sword art online started I'm excited. Good day or night peoples**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I don't own SAO**

The clocked man disappeared with the air now silent and tense. I could see it all around. There was going to be panic. I had to control myself, we can't clear the game if we panic and do nothing. Everyone ran for the town as they were screaming their heads off. I had no time for this. Through all the bumping and grabbing I fought through the crowd. Everyone was going to be panicking for a while, but not forever. Once they stop the area will be full of players trying to level and get out of the game. The competition will stagger my experience growth rate and I won't be able to level clearly. I had to go. I made my way to the west side of the fields. I need to level, I need to level. I repeated that phrase in my head as I slashed through mobs over and over. I had a look around to see that I wasn't the only one that was grinding. I saw others there as well. These are the people that have potential to beat the game.

**One month later**

After a month of the game coming out people had finally calmed down and accepted it. One of the things I didn't expect was more than I thought had risen up from despair the first day and had levels almost equal to mine. I was at a confident position right now. I could take out any mob I wanted in one shot. In the month a managed to reach level thirteen. I was confident, I felt as if I could actually make it. I could make this climb to floor one hundred. All I needed to do was keep my levels up and play smart. I've memorized the first floor and I was ready for the boss. We hadn't known were the boss room was until just recently when a beta player found it out. They decided that some of the best should form a huge party and go fight the thing.

The crowd was small. I honestly expected more. We sat as a man with blue hair spoke. He wore armor and looked not much older than me. The information he was giving was about the boss so tuned him out. I wanted to take a look at everyone around me. There were about thirty nine of us. few of them looked like they were the same level as me. I didn't need the info on the boss because I was a beta and I knew. The only thing that has changed from the beta was the boss's whereabouts. In the beta we used a team of twenty to clear the boss, but we lost five so it was better that we had almost double

"I would like you all to group in pairs of Six." The blue haired knight told the rest. Everyone obeyed and teamed up into teams of six fast, so fast that I was left out and alone. It looked like I wouldn't be participating in the boss fight. Going in without a team member to switch into so that you can recover points is suicide.

"I looks like you've been left alone just like us." A figure approached me. He had black hair. The boy had a blue shirt under some armor, he was around my age, and I could tell by his equipment that he was one of the few around my level, if not higher.

"Would you like to join up with us?" he sent me an invite, a screen appeared before my eyes that read

You have been invited to a party. Accept? Yes or no?

I had to think about this. If I don't join I could be safe from any danger, but if I do I could get a lot of experience. I wanted to be safe so much, but no… I couldn't miss out in the experience.

I accepted I believed that we could do this. In the beta I was level ten when I attempted it. This time I'm level fifteen, I was definitely ready.

Right below my HP I saw two more bars of HP show up. By the HP bars appeared the names, Kirito, and Asuna.

Once everyone was ready we were about to leave when a guy with orange weirdly spiked hair jumped into the center of the area. He was spouting out some crap about beta testers. He was saying how beta testers would take all of the good missions and monsters. His speech only had a bad effect on me. It made me want to take more of this guy's experience. The blue knight protected us.

Money will be divided equally, and all exp and items go to the group who killed the monster. We started tomorrow.

I took the time we had to enjoy myself. They were having a party, drinking what might be their last drink. I on the other hand used my time to spar with other players. We could spar with each other safely by using option duel, which allows us to fight without any real danger. There was only a few who wanted to spar, three to be exact. I fought first and I was up against a bigger player in his later twenties. The countdown was in the air and above that it was flashing our HP gauges. We had to wait a whole minute before we could start. The timer finally was at the last three counts. Three, two, one, it started. I was the first one to act. I believed that the first one to land a strike in PvP is always the one with the advantage. If you can land strikes, then it causes a threat factor within the opponent. He wated to have the first strike as well, but he wanted it for a different reasons. He wanted to end the battle fast and in one strike. He had a two handed sword, so since I had a one handed I was faster. I let him swing first, in which he did. He swung vertically trying to take my arm off and end the duel/ o dodged tp the ;eft amd swung with my left hand up towards his face. I was to far to do any real damage, but I was able to cut his face. My attack left me open which would have been bad if he had a one handed weapon, but his two handed was still stuck in the ground when I cut his face. Once he ripped his sword out of the ground I had to back up to max distance of his sword to be in a safe situation. I had to be ready for his next strike. I was waiting for it, but then I realized my strike worked. He was too afraid to be the first to swing. I had this won. I charged sword ready. I predicted that he would be afraid of my strike and hesitate. He did, I used my sword to strike his hands holding his sword. The force of my blow smacked the blade out of his hands. Once the blade hit the floor the man fell to his knees in defeat.

"You have won." He sighed "I'm glad you're on our side." He stood up and offered his hand for a shake. Before I could shake his hand another person interrupted us. I had another challenger, and another, and another. My battle was the start of a really long night.

**The next day**

We were in the dungeon now looking at the boss door. It was a jungle dungeon so we had the players avoid any dangerous looking plants or fruit or berries. We had an idea of what this battle was going to go like, but plans do always go as planned. It was finally time for me to spend my skill points. I spent a majority of them on my one handed, half of the rest on speed and the rest on strength.

"I'm ready" I told Kirito

"Ok, how about you" he looked towards Asuna. She just simply looked towards us and shook her head yes. Kirito left to tell the leader that we were ready. It left me and Asuna alone. She was for sure a female, but she had a cloak on with a hood. I couldn't see any of her facial fetchers and her age was a mystery. I only could see some of her orange hair that occasionally draped out of the hood. She had a rapier and had great fighting skills, but she had the game logic of a noob. She didn't know what a switch was. We were about to enter the room and then the leader, the knight with blue hair spoke.

"Listen up everyone. I have only one thing to say you. Let's win!" this got everyone pumped. He opened the door revealing a dark room with the boss sitting on his throne. The boss jumped from his throne and the lights turned on. Once the boss landed on the floor I was able to see his name clearly. ILLFang the Kobold Lord, the name appeared above four gauges of health. The boss looked like a humanoid monster with red skin. He had the head of a dog and in his hands were two huge weapons, an axe and a shield. They were just like I remembered him in the beta. His minions appeared and they looked armored and had clubs as weapons. The enemies were the first to charge.

"Commence attack!" the blue headed knight yelled as everyone sprang into action

We were locked in combat Kirito would be the one to knock the enemies back while Asuna and I finished them off. Our targets were the minions that spawn until the boss reached thirty percent HP, but when the boss reaches ten percent he brings out his stronger weapon that can kill most anyone here, plus he gets a buff in defense. Kirito staggered another and I shoved my sword into its heart to finish it. Kirito staggered another and another. Kirito was fast, if I didn't have Asuna helping me I would have been able to keep up. What amazed me was that Asuna was even faster than Kirito. I was baffled. I turned to see that the boss was finally under ten percent and I had finished the last minion. He threw away both his weapons, but didn't grab its sword yet.

"Stand back I got it." the leader said as he charged the boss. It was strange because that was not the plan that we had one we first came into the room. The leader charged a skill and got ready to do the final blow. The boss finally grabbed his sword, but it was not the one I remember. This was trouble. In the Beta he had a talwar, but now he had No-dachi, which was not only stronger, it had the passive that increases speed.

"It's no good!" Kirito yelled. He had spotted it as well. The leader charged in, but as he did the boss jumped on pillars that were in the room. The speed boost made him seem like a blur. He stopped mid air and landed right on top of the blue haired knight. The boss had brought his sword down through the knight's chest, then using the speed boost the boss jumped behind the airborne knight and slashed his back. Once he was done with that he moved onto his next target. Kirito ran to the leader's assistance. While he was gone I had to protect the rest from the danger of this boss. The boss was jumping around again. He went for his next target, but found his sword blocked by mine. He roared at my face and jumped back. His speed boost had expired. I looked over to see that our leader was dead, he shattered into pieces like glass and my heart sunk. Kirito walked up to me and Asuna joined

"Let's kick this boss's ass" I mumbled. All three of us ran towards the boss.

"We'll hit him just like we did the minions!"

"Got it." Asuna and I were in sync.

The boss charged a skill once it saw us. To counter Kirito charged a skill. They collided and both became staggered.

"Switch!" Kirito Yelled. Asuna was in, but the boss recovered too fast his swung hard towards the ground. Asuna managed to dodge but just barely. The swing ripped her cloak right off revealing a girl with long hair that went to her hips but was partially tied in the back. she was wearing a red sleeveless jacket that went with her orange eyes.

Asuna took the moment after she dodged to charge a skill and jab her sword right into the bosses chest.

"Switch!" she yelled putting me in. I charged a skill and planted it right into his stomach which made him fly a few feet back.

"He's coming back!" Kirito yelled as the boss ran towards me. Kirito was fast enough to intercept the boss and stagger them both again. Kirito and the boss were going at it one on one for a while until the boss's speed boost came back and he got a shot of through Kirito's stomach. Kirito lived which seemed really weird to me. it was a clear indicator that Kirito was at least two levels higher than me. Asuna was the one to catch Kirito when he was sent flying by the boss, but the boss attacked them while they were down. I blocked the attack for them and used a skill to hit to boss. The boss jumped back

"Recover quick and get back in this." I told them both. I turned to the boss and charged. Everyone here besides Asuna and Kirito charged with me. The boss was highly defensive as everyone banged on its sword. It used a defensive skill to blow everyone back and jumped into the air. It was going for a kill when Kirito jumped and cut through the boss. The boss landed violently on the ground. His health was going to give. He had only a few hits left Kirito and Asuna charged it and I followed. Kitito staggered it for the last time and Asuna charged a skill. Asuna was going to get the kill and the bonus, but Kirito charged in front of her and violently ripped the boss in half with his sword. The air was I sign showing that we had defeated the boss. It read congratulation

Everyone started cheering as we got our experience. I got a level up myself so why not cheer? A bald guy came up to Kirito to congratulate him for a job well done and everyone gave him a round of applause.

"Stop cheering!" the guy that was against beta testers spoke up. "Why…why did you let Diabel die?"

"Let him die?"

"Of course! You knew what technique the boss would use! If you'd given us that information up front, he wouldn't have died!"

"I know how he knew!" a random spoke up. (Shut up random. You're not helping anyone) "he must be an ex-beta tester! He knew all the boss's attack patterns! I bet he is not the only beta tester here ether! There's gotta be others here to right? Come out!" the tension in the crowd was thick. It felt like everyone was going to turn on each-other. This is no way to win a game. The tension was broke my a maniacal laugh. I turned to see Kirito having fun with this.

"I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies." Kirito spoke up "most of the one thousand people who won SAO beta test slots ere beginners, who didn't even know how to level up. Even you guys are better than them. but I'm not like those guys. During the beta test, I made it to higher t=levels then anyone else was able to reach. The reason I knew about the boss's sword skills, was because I fought tones of monsters with those skills on the floors far above us. I know lots of other things too. Way more than any information broker.

He started a commotion and was trying to get everyone to hate him. If they hated him they would also have to hate me as well

In the crowd I heard the word beater and Kirito did to.

"A beater… that's a good name. All right I am a beater. From now on don't confuse me with the other testers." He put on the item he got from the boss and started to leave to the next floor Asuna chased after him and I followed

"How did you know my name?" Asuna asked Kirito

"If you look under you HP gauge you'll see two names. I should be the one right under yours." She looked

"So it was written there all this time!" she laughed

Kirito turned towards the second floor door. "you two can become powerful. So if someone you trust ever invite you to join a guild, don't turn them down. Because there's an absolute limit to what you can do as a solo player." Psh me join a guild? We'll have to see about that Kirito then walked up to the door and disbanded our party. Afterwards he walked to the second floor.

After Kirito left everyone went back to the town of beginnings to tell those that the game is actually beatable. As for me I went through the door. I was now in floor two. It was one of the most annoying dungeons that almost every game has… **A cave dungeon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Caves are one of the worst designs in games for then one reason. First reason is that they are over used, second is because they're usually nothing new about them. No one needs to describe a cave, there are rocks, tunnels, and hay look at that bat and slime mobs… I guess that you could describe the feeling, but the only feeling that I get are the ones of loneliness and trapped, two feelings that I didn't get along with well. The cave was not fun at all and the bat mobs spawning every five seconds didn't help at all. Just like the first floor this one had changes from the beta, a new torch system. There was no light in the dungeons outside of the towns. It is so dark in the dungeons that the only way you would be able to see you hand is if it was touching you eyeball. Kayaba made it impossible to survive without a torch. When the lights are off Bats spawn three times faster and the bats have the passive **Night Vision** which allows them to see even in the darkest of areas. Torches were never reliable, they only had a fifteen minutes before they went out and there are dud torches that go out at random times. We lost five players already because of duds. This floor was a floor designed to kill players and for nothing else. The creatures on this floor gave so little experience that you could grind for months without gaining a level.

It's been a week on this floor and it was time to look for the boss door. Seven parties of three were formed and each party consisted of a detector, an information broker and a fighter. The detector was the one that kept an eye out for traps with their high detection stat. the Information brokers drew maps to help find the boss areas and help new people to the floor with information at a price. The fighter are the ones that dumped all their beginning stats on skills to fight with. I was the fighter in a group and the other two members in the group were brothers. There was a small one that looked around the age of eight and there was a large one around the age of seventeen, my age. The smaller one was the detector and the older one was our broker. We had already explored a large portion of the dungeon and was on our way back. We had only forty-five minutes left if the three torches weren't duds and we had twenty minutes until we got to the town so we had a good amount of time to get back to the town, but the older one had a grim look on his face

"The beater is in this town… he needs to die." the older one spat

The younger brother ran in front of the group and turned to walk backwards.

"Hay bro why don't we just kill the beater and do you think there is more than one beater?" the younger one questioned

"Not to many questions at one time" the older one scolded

"Sorry"

"There is defiantly more than one beater. A beater is someone who had made it far in the beta test so of course that there is more than one. They just have yet to show themselves, but when they do…"

"Why do you guys hate beaters? They are just trying to beat the game as well." I enter the conversation

"Because they don't care about anyone else besides themselves and-" the older one was interrupted by the sound of a mob spawning. A light flashes of data molded together to make a new mobs. The new mobs were in the shape of slimes, but it was gold. An HP bar appeared above the right side of the slime's head. The HP bar was the smallest I've ever seen so I wasn't that scared to run in. I ran to the jelly and slashed. My sword pierced the slime's skin and went through like butter. I half expected the slime to die but the HP gauge didn't budge an inch. I slashed at it more but it wouldn't die. I was doing no damage. This mod was a strange one, it wasn't moving and it also had a timer above his head that read 0:10. It was a timer, but for what? (Oh no!)

I ran and took my partners' hands and ran behind a rock

Three, two, one, and boom the mob exploded and the impact was almost blowing us away from at least twenty feet away. If we had stayed we would have die and that would have been it. I couldn't believe I didn't see that sooner. That was the infamous gold slime from the beta. It will explode and the explosion has the states effect **instant death**. The gold slime is an ultra-rare creature that appears in all caves floors in the game but we found a common spawning point for them. That was scary. Once the impact of the explosion calmed down words appeared in front of me and my partners and they read **level up 2** which meant that we had all leveled twice from that near death experience.

"Oh my. What the heck was that?" The older one was heavily breathing

"Free levels if you ask me?" The younger one stared leveling his skills.

I kept quiet. Once the younger one leveled his skill he looked shocked. "Guys! We aren't done!" he pointed behind us. We turned around to see the spiked legs of monster three times my own size. The monster looked like a black spider but had wings. It stared at us with six eyes and was glaring into our soul the best an AI could. The spider had five HP bars appear above on the right of its face. The spider was this floors boss, but it wasn't supposed to be a boss that could leave its room.

"Run!" I yelled leaving first and the others followed. The boss started to pursue us crashing into walls taking chunks out of them. We were faster but the boss was defiantly faster it would catch up at any second and kill us. Someone had to stay behind to distract the boss while the others get away. One of us had to die

I stopped as the others ran

"Keep going" I yelled to them. I just volunteered to die for them. People that I don't love or even know, but I didn't because they had a life outside of this world, but as for me. This is my world. I ran towards the boss unsheathing my sword. It spat webs at me. I side stepped left to right as I got closer and closer to the boss. Once inches away from the boss I ran underneath the boss and slashed towards its stomach. The blow landed, but didn't do much. I kept running, but this time back towards were the boss first spawned and in the opposite direction of the town. There was no more means of escape. I had to keep moving forward or the boss would catch up in an instant. I opened up my menu and put the rest of my points that I saved and the ones I just got into my speed stat. once I clicked confirm my running speed increased to almost twice it was before. I was starting to lose the boss, but it didn't give up. It jumped and took off with its wings and its speed increased as well. I was running and a red warning appeared in front of me. Five minutes left on your torch. I had no time left and we just passed the area that the boss appeared which made me remember an important detail. I kept running and the boss followed. I made it to where I wanted to be. I turned around and the spider boss stuck me to the ground by shooting webs from its mouth towards my feet. The boss stared me down. I took out a potion. The potions effects were invulnerability to status ailments for five minutes. I chugged the potion

"Kayaba this is when your game is flawed!" I yelled and threw my sword at a flow of data that turned into the mob golden slimes, we were in the heart of the golden slime spawn area and they all started the timer.

Three, two, one, and the slime exploded throwing me through the air. The boss blew up into hundreds of data pieces while if front of my eyes appeared warning over warning that read

**Immune to status aliment instant death**

But I was flying and my HP was rapidly depleting. My HP was going to hit zero, but I wouldn't let it. I chugged and chugged potions holding onto my life. My last potion was gone when I finally came to a fall. I hit the hard ground and my HP almost dropped to zero it read.

**3/6700**

I was at the edge of dying and the explosion sent me so far that I didn't even know where I was, but the stairs to the next floor appeared in front of me so I was pretty safe. Once last massage appeared before my eyes as I got up it was the exp message

**Level up 8**

I had leveled up eight times from all the slimes and the boss. I had also gotten the last human hit on the boss when I slashed it stomach so I got the last hit bonus.

The item was dusk goggles

It was a unique piece of equipment that took the place of a helmet. Its stats were determined by the players level so it was a consistent item, but this item was great because it had it had a one of a kind passive.

Right under its name it read dusk goggles passive **Night Vision**.


End file.
